


Detalles

by begok



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Isak y Even acaban de mudarse a su propio apartamento y aún tienen que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.





	1. Sorpresas a media mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Post 4x01

Se maldice por no haber previsto que tendría hambre a media mañana. Mete la mano en su bolsillo, en busca de unas coronas, pero luego recuerda que Even se va a pasar la tarde trabajando y no es justo que él se gasté lo poco que tienen en caprichos solo porque no se acordó de meter algo de comida en la mochila.

Suelta el aire con lentitud, anotando mentalmente acordarse de preparar algo para el día siguiente y concienciándose de que va a notar el estómago vacío durante las próximas dos horas cuando su móvil suena, avisándole de que tiene un mensaje.

Se le escapa la sonrisa cuando ve el nombre de Even en la pantalla.

_Even: ¿Cómo va el día?_

_Isak: Te echo de menos._

_Even: Y yo a ti, pero alguien tiene que llevar el dinero a casa, querido._

Isak pone los ojos en blanco cuando lee la respuesta de su novio, pero sonríe porque sabe que es una broma.

_Isak: Te lo compensaré esta noche._

_Even: Más te vale, porque después de este fin de semana, estoy muy mal acostumbrado._

Le imagina levantando las dos cejas en ese gesto tan provocador y se le acelera un poco el corazón, sobre todo cuando revive los dos días que han pasado encerrados en su pequeño apartamento recién estrenado y de la privacidad que les da no tener a Eskild con la oreja pegada a la puerta y jaleándoles cuando estaban en pleno polvo. Por no hablar de aquella vez en la que insistió para que le dejaran unirse...

_Isak: Habrá más esta noche._

_Even: Joder, Isak, voy a trabajar con una erección._

Se le seca la boca imaginando a Even empalmado y agradece estar solo porque sabe que está sonrojándose.

_Isak: Más te vale mantenerla en los pantalones._

_Even: Sabes perfectamente que sí._

_Isak:_ _❤❤_

Isak está convencido de que están alcanzando los niveles de ñoñería de Magnus y Vilde, pero le da igual.

_Even: ¿Has encontrado ya mi regalo?_

_Isak: ¿Regalo?_

Empieza a palpar todos los bolsillos, pero no encuentra nada.

_Even: En el bolsillo pequeño de tu mochila._

Le imagina sonriendo mientras escribe y el solo recuerdo de su sonrisa le pone de mejor humor.

Mete la mano donde Even le ha dicho y saca un sándwich en una bolsa de plástico y un papel. No hace falta que lo abra para saber qué es, pero mientras lo hace, contiene la respiración.

Como siempre hay dos ventanas en la pequeña página, en una el dibujo de un joven con gorra comiendo un sándwich solo, en la otra y bajo la leyenda 'Al mismo tiempo en un lugar completamente diferente en el universo' el mismo joven acompañado de otro chico compartiendo un bocadillo.

Nota cómo su respiración se ha acelerado un poco y su corazón late más deprisa y su sonrisa es aún más amplia.

_Isak; Gracias_ _❤_

_Even: ¿Te gusta?_

_Isak: Es una pasada como siempre._

_Even: Hablo del sándwich._

_Isak: Yo también_

_Even: Que tonto eres..._

_Isak: Gracias, me estaba muriendo de hambre._

_Even: ¿Y por qué no has ido a la cafetería?_

Empieza a responder, pero borra lo que ha escrito porque sabe que Even le echará la bronca si le dice que no quería gastar un dinero que no les sobra.

_Even: Espero que no sea por el dinero, Isak. Trabajaría más horas si fuera necesario._

_Isak: Lo sé. Por eso._

Puede verle como si le tuviera delante, con una seriedad impropia de él y con cierto gesto de preocupación en el rostro mientras escribe la respuesta. Las burbujitas le están empezando a poner nervioso.

_Even: Ya hemos hablado de esto. Y desde luego no voy a consentir que pases hambre por no gastar unas míseras coronas en la cafetería. Prométeme que te comprarás algo si no es suficiente._

Que Even se preocupe tanto por él le sobrecoge y tarda unos segundos en responder, intentando recuperar la respiración.

_Even: ¿Isak?_

_Isak: Lo prometo._

_Even: Así me gusta._

_Isak: Ten una buena tarde._

_Even; Tú también. Nos vemos esta noche._

_Isak: Te quiero, Even._

_Even: Y yo a ti._

Se queda unos segundos mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, aunque sabe que Even no volverá a responder porque seguramente ya haya comenzado su turno. Pero ver la preocupación de su novio le conmueve de una forma que no sabe muy bien cómo manejar.

Antes de sacar el sándwich de la bolsa, vuelve a mirar el dibujo y lo dobla cuidadosamente para guardarlo entre sus libros. Cuando llegue al apartamento lo pondrá con los demás que Even le ha ido dejando desde que se conocieron.

Isak sabe que habrá malos momentos, que las cosas no siempre serán fáciles con Even, pero también sabe que podrá con ello porque los instantes buenos son tan buenos, que merecerá la pena.


	2. Sorpresas a medianoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even recibe una sorpresa cuando llega a casa tras su primer día de trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x01

Abre la puerta despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible porque imagina que Isak está durmiendo y no quiere despertarle. El apartamento está a oscuras, así que se descalza en la entrada y deja la mochila sobre la silla. Se desnuda despacio, atento a cualquier movimiento que proceda de la cama, mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la semioscuridad.

Tan lento como puede, se sube a la cama y se tumba junto a su novio, que se remueve y abre los ojos lentamente, sonriéndole antes de pegarse a su cuerpo. Sonríe en la oscuridad, pasando el brazo por la cintura de Isak y besando su frente.

  * Has llegado muy tarde –la voz de Isak suena somnolienta.
  * Mi jefe quería asegurarse de que lo pillaba todo el primer día.



Contiene el aliento cuando Isak acaricia su cuello con la nariz y toca su estómago con la mano. La palma caliente de su novio contra su piel le hace estremecerse e Isak sonríe contra su mandíbula.

  * ¿Estás muy cansado?



Masculla un asentimiento mientras acaricia la espalda de su novio con movimientos lentos y distraídos, haciendo que Isak ronronee.

  * Duérmete.



Cierra los ojos, esperando notar cómo el cuerpo de Isak se relaja a su lado cuando se duerma, pero eso no ocurre. Isak comienza a besar su mandíbula y cuando llega a sus labios, los separa con la lengua, adentrándose en su boca con lentitud, disfrutando del contacto y de ese baile que tan bien conocen. Gime cuando su novio mete los dedos en su pelo, enredando algunos mechones.

El beso empieza a hacerse más intenso, más apasionado, y Even se obliga a romperlo. No deja de pensar que tienen que madrugar y que Isak se ha pasado la tarde estudiando y estará cansado. Intenta separarle un poco, pero es complicado porque la mitad del cuerpo de Isak está sobre el suyo. En cuanto su compañero comprende cuál es su intención, pasa una de sus piernas por encima de las suyas y se pega a su cuerpo.

Jadea cuando siente la presión de la incipiente erección contra su cadera y se le acelera el pulso. Se lame los labios antes de inclinarse y besar a Isak, que no tarda mucho en tomar el control del beso, acariciándole con avidez.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Even se deja arrastrar por la pasión, devolviendo los besos y las caricias, estrechando a su novio con fuerza contra su cuerpo hasta que los dos jadean y se beben los gemidos del otro.

Hunde la cabeza en la almohada cuando Isak comienza a descender por su cuerpo, dejando dulces besos sobre su piel, mordisqueando sus pezones y haciéndole estremecer con su aliento. Mete los dedos en el pelo de su novio, apartándolo de su frente para poder ver su rostro. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Isak, a Even se le detiene el corazón unos segundos y luego se le desboca. Se incorpora y le besa, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos.

Isak le sonríe y se le acelera aún más el corazón, respira profundamente y deja que su novio continúe con lo que estaba haciendo. Mete una mano en el espeso pelo rubio de Isak y se aferra a las sábanas con la otra cuando siente la calidez de su boca sobre su erección.

Se deshace bajo las atenciones de su novio, disfrutando de sus caricias y sus besos, incapaz de apartar la mirada del modo en el que los labios de Isak se cierran sobre él y su lengua le recorre como si fuera un helado, saboreándole en cada lametazo. Even solo puede jadear, incapaz de pensar cuando tanto placer le hace estremecerse y le funde el cerebro.

Mentiría si dijera que no ha estado fantaseando con algo parecido durante todo el día, especialmente desde que intercambió aquellos mensajes con Isak a media mañana, pero cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado palidece antes lo increíble que es tener a su novio entre sus piernas, deshaciéndole con cada caricia.

Sabe que no aguantará mucho, así que respira hondo y tira del pelo de su novio a modo de advertencia, pero Isak le devuelve la mirada y aumenta el ritmo. No es capaz de contenerse más y se deja llevar hasta un orgasmo que le deja saciado, relajado y satisfecho.

Isak trepa por su cuerpo y le sonríe antes de inclinarse para besarle.

  * Te he echado de menos –Isak susurra las palabras mientras apoya su frente contra la de Even.



Los labios de Isak están calientes e hinchados contra los suyos y Even siente una punzada de deseo. Si no acabara de correrse, seguramente se empalmaría. Y entonces se percata de _eso_ presionando contra su muslo.

Mete la mano entre sus cuerpos hasta alcanzar la erección de Isak, que sisea cuando sus dedos le rodean. Solo necesita un par de minutos para tener a su novio jadeando contra su boca, mascullando su nombre como un mantra mientras se deshace entre sus dedos.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Isak se deja caer a su lado y le sonríe, apartando un mechón que le cae sobre la frente mientras lo hace. Y Even le devuelve la sonrisa, feliz como no recuerda haberlo estado nunca.

  * Yo también te he echado de menos.



Respira hondo y coge el papel higiénico que tienen cerca de la cama para esas ocasiones y cuando se ha deshecho de los restos de sus orgasmos, pasa un brazo por debajo de la cintura de Isak y le atrae hacia su cuerpo, dejando que apoye la cabeza en su hombro.

No recuerda haberse quedado dormido, solo cerrar los ojos y acariciar distraídamente la espalda de Isak.

Le despiertan unos besos en la mejilla y la cantarina voz de Isak dándole los buenos días. Abre los ojos lentamente, sentándose de golpe en la cama al ver cuánta luz entra por las ventanas.

  * ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué no ha sonado el despertador?
  * Lo he apagado yo –Isak se levanta y le pasa la mano por el pelo.
  * Vamos a llegar tarde, Isak –responde, saliendo de la cama.
  * El desayuno está listo y acabo de poner la cafetera. Sólo tenemos que darnos una ducha –y cuando Isak dice eso, levanta las cejas y le sonríe de medio lado y a Even se le olvida hasta su nombre.



Se deja arrastrar hasta la ducha, incapaz de apartar la mirada del perfecto cuerpo de su chico. Tiene que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no olvidarse del instituto y el trabajo y hacer eso que está deseando hacer con su novio totalmente desnudo y empapado, frotándose sugerentemente contra él para tentarle.

  * ¿Por qué estás tan jodidamente bueno, Isak?



Isak se ríe y le da un rápido beso en los labios, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

  * Si tu jefe te deja volver pronto a casa hoy, prometo que habrá una ducha caliente antes de irnos a dormir. Y cuando digo _caliente_ , no me refiero únicamente al agua.



Y Even no recuerda haber deseado tanto algo en toda su vida.

Se visten casi sin mirarse porque de hacerlo saben que no llegarán en hora al instituto y mientras mete unas cosas en la mochila, Isak sirve un par de tazas de café y un par de platos con el desayuno.

  * He dejado algo de lo que nos dio tu madre el domingo en el frigorífico para que puedas comer. Estará descongelado para cuando vuelvas.
  * Mierda, no he preparado nada para…



Isak levanta dos bolsas, cada una con un sándwich y unas zanahorias, y le tiende una, guiñándole el ojo cuando lo hace.

  * Gracias –Even se inclina para darle un beso rápido a su novio, que decide que eso no es suficiente y se pega a su cuerpo, metiendo los dedos en el pelo de su nuca y atrayéndole.
  * De nada. Espero que te guste.



Se lame los labios y asiente, estrechándole aún más contra su cuerpo.

  * Estoy seguro de que estará delicioso.



Como cada mañana después de pasar la noche juntos, tienen que salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo. Al llegar al instituto, los chicos les están esperando para entrar juntos. Van dejando a sus amigos por los pasillos, cada uno entrando en una clase, cuando llegan frente a la de Matemáticas, Isak hace una mueca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

  * No trabajes mucho hoy –Isak parece triste y Even no puede evitar inclinarse y rozar su mejilla con la nariz.
  * Lo intentaré. Estudia mucho, ¿vale? Mi pequeño genio tendrá que mantenerme luego.



Isak se ríe y el sonido le hace sentirse feliz consigo mismo por ser el causante de esa felicidad.

Aprovecha que Isak se gira para saludar a un compañero y desliza un papel en su bolsillo para que lo encuentre más tarde. Empuja suavemente a su novio hasta que está en un lugar poco visible desde el pasillo y le da un beso en los labios, ignorando el deseo que comienza a sentir.

  * Te veo esta noche.
  * Más te vale. Sé dónde vives, Even.



Se aleja sonriendo, nadie diría que se dirige al trabajo.


End file.
